The invention concerns an inductive transmitter comprising two coils, each with one core.
Such inductive transmitters are used to transmit data and/or energy between two parts that move in relation to each other, e.g., in the form of rotational transmitters, to transmit data and/or energy in rotating parts (e.g., steering wheels in motor vehicles), or in the form of linear transmitters in the case of parts that move linearly in relation to each other. The transmitters comprise two coils, each with one core, whereby the two cores are capable of being moved in relation to each other. The transmission of data and/or energy takes place by means of induction (transformer principle).
It is further known that the relative position of two parts capable of being moved in relation to each other can be determined using magnetic measurement methods.
If data and/or energy is to be transmitted, or if the position of two parts relative to each other is to be determined, the procedure so far was to use two separate systems, one of which served to transmit the data and/or the energy, and the other of which served to determine the relative position. This resulted in a need for more space, a large number of components, and high costs.